Magician (3.5e Class)
Magician Magicians are arcane spellcasters who combine the spell versatility of wizards with the spontaneity of sorcerers. Making a Magician A magician shares many of the strengths and the weaknesses of wizards and sorcerers. While he has more flexibility in casting spells than a sorcerer, he must still be careful in what spells he prepares. Magicians generally serve best as support casters and blasters, keeping to the rear of engagements. Abilities: Intelligence determines the level of spells a magician can cast and how many spells per day he can cast. Charisma determines how hard a magician's spells are to resist. Constitution is important for extra hit points, and Dexterity improved a magician's armor class. Races: Any species with an academic or spellcasting streak is likely to become a magician. Alignment: Any Starting Gold: 2d6×10 gp (70 gp). Starting Age: Complex. Class Features All of the following are class features of the magician. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Magicians are proficient with all simple weapons. They are not proficient with any type of armor or shield. Armor of any type interferes with a magician's gestures, which can cause his spells with somatic components to fail.. : A magician casts arcane spells which are drawn primarily from the sorcerer/wizard spell list. A magician casts spells uniquely for an arcanist, as he casts spells spontaneously, like a sorcerer, but he must select his spells known each day from a spellbook, like a wizard. To learn, prepare, or cast a spell, a magician must have a Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a magician's spell is 10 + the spell level + the magician's Charisma modifier. Like other spellcasters, a magician can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table: The Magician. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Intelligence score. A magician's selection of memorized spells is extremely limited. A magician begins play able to prepare three 0-level spells and one 1st-level spell of your choice. At each new sorcerer level, he may prepare one or more new spells, as indicated on Table: Magician Spells Prepared. (Unlike spells per day, the number of spells a magician may prepare is not affected by his Intelligence or his Charisma score; the numbers on Table: Magician Spells Prepared are fixed.) A magician uses metamagic feats in a very unusual way for a spellcaster. If he knows a metamagic feat, he can choose to apply it to a spell he knows, altering the spell level as normal and thus using a higher level memorized spell and spell slot to cast. Every time he casts that spell, it is affected by the metamagic feat, which he cannot change until he prepares spells again. He could, if he desired, prepare a spell normally and also prepare the same spell with a metamagic feat. : A magician must study his spellbook each day to prepare his spells. He cannot prepare any spell not recorded in his spellbook, except for read magic, which all magicians can prepare from memory. A magician begins play with a spellbook containing all 0-level wizard spells, plus three 1st-level spells of your choice. For each point of Intelligence bonus the magician has, the spellbook holds one additional 1st-level spell of your choice. At each new magician level, he gains two new spells of any spell level or levels that he can cast (based on his new magician level) for his spellbook. At any time, a magician can also add spells found in the spellbooks of other arcane spellcasters to his own. : At 1st level, a magician receives Scribe Scroll as a bonus feat. : A magician can obtain a familiar. Doing so takes 24 hours and uses up magical materials that cost 100 gp. A familiar is a magical beast that resembles a small animal and is unusually tough and intelligent. The creature serves as a companion and servant. The magician chooses the kind of familiar he gets. As the magician advances in level, his familiar also increases in power. If the familiar dies or is dismissed by the magician, the magician must attempt a DC 15 Fortitude saving throw. Failure means he loses 200 experience points per sorcerer level; success reduces the loss to one-half that amount. However, a magician's experience point total can never go below 0 as the result of a familiar’s demise or dismissal. A slain or dismissed familiar cannot be replaced for a year and day. A slain familiar can be raised from the dead just as a character can be, and it does not lose a level or a Consitution point when this happy event occurs. A character with more than one class that grants a familiar may have only one familiar at a time, but levels in classes that grant familiars stack in order to determine familiar abilities. (Sp): A magician's combination of spontaneous and prepared spellcasting techniques allows him to manipulate his spell knowledge beyond other casters. At 2nd level, once per day as full round action that provokes attacks of opportunity, a magician can cast a spell he has not prepared from his spellbook, consuming a spell slot of the appropriate level. He cannot apply standard metamagic effects to this spell, and the casting time of the selected spell must not be greater than one standard action. The magician may use arcane versatility with a spell that is up to one spell level below the maximum spell level he can cast. He may use this ability one additional time every three levels after 2nd (5th, 8th, 11th, 14th, 17th, and 20th level). : At 6th, 12th, and 18th, a magician gains a bonus feat. At each such opportunity, he can choose a metamagic feat, an item creation feat, or Spell Mastery. The magician must still meet all prerequisites for a bonus feat, including caster level minimums. Epic Magician Spells: The magician's caster level is equal to her class level. The magician's number of spells per day and spells prepared does not increase after 20th level. Each time the wizard achieves a new level, he or she learns two new spells of any spell levels that he or she can cast (according to his or her new level). Note: Magicians gain a special benefit from the Spell Knowledge feat; instead of learning two new spells, the magician may prepare two new spells per day of any level he can cast (including spell slots higher than 9th level, if he already has access to them). Arcane Versatility: As normal, a magician may use arcane versatility with a spell that is up to one spell level below the maximum spell level he can cast (which works in conjunction with the Improved Spell Capacity feat) and he may not apply metamagic feats to the selected spell. He may use this ability one additional time every three levels after 20th (23rd, 26th, 29th, and so on). Familiar: The magician’s familiar continues to increase in power. Every two levels beyond 20th the familiar’s natural armor and Intelligence each increase by +1. The familiar’s spell resistance is equal to the master’s class level + 5. At 21st level and again every ten levels higher than 21st, the familiar gains the benefit of the Familiar Spell epic feat for a spell of its master’s choice. Bonus Feats: The epic magician gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic wizard feats) every three levels after 20th. Epic Magician Bonus Feat List: Augmented Alchemy, Automatic Quicken Spell, Automatic Silent Spell, Automatic Still Spell, Combat Casting, Craft Epic Magic Arms and Armor, Craft Epic Rod, Craft Epic Staff, Craft Epic Wondrous Item, Efficient Item Creation, Enhance Spell, Epic Spell Focus, Epic Spell Penetration, Epic Spellcasting, Familiar Spell, Forge Epic Ring, Ignore Material Components, Improved Combat Casting, Improved Heighten Spell, Improved Metamagic, Improved Spell Capacity, Intensify Spell, Multispell, Permanent Emanation, Scribe Epic Scroll, Spell Focus, Spell Knowledge, Spell Mastery, Spell Penetration Spell Stowaway, Spell Opportunity, Spontaneous Spell, Tenacious Magic. In addition to the feats on this list, the magician may select any item creation feat or metamagic feat not listed here. Human Magician Starting Package Weapons: Quarterstaff (1d6/1d6 bludgeoning, crit x2), light crossbow (1d8 piercing, 10 bolts, crit 19-20). Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: Combat Casting. Bonus Feats: Toughness. Gear: Backpack, 5 days rations, spellbook, spell component pouch, 2 sunrods, waterskin. Gold: 6 gp 75 sp. Campaign Information Playing a Magician Religion: Magicians pay moderate respect to deities of magic and knowledge, but usually have little interest in religion. Other Classes: Magicians, like wizards, value varied parties with a multitude of skills. Magicians are usually amiable to anyone who is not hostile to magic. Combat: Magicians serve as magical artillery and support casters, depending on their daily spell selection. Advancement: Magicians usually advance single-class, although they often will take levels in rogue, cleric, or fighter to expand their skills. They rarely advance in other arcane spellcasting classes. Many magicians will become archmagi to increase their spellcasting power. Magicians in the World The magician is a combination of and alternative to wizards and sorcerers. Like the sorcerer, a magician can cast the spells he knows whenever he wishes, without having to worry as much about when to use a particular spell. Like the wizard, a magician has the potential to learn just about every arcane spell there is, and he can even change his spell selection to suit his party's needs. Of course, he is more limited in any given day in what spells he can memorize than even the sorcerer, although the arcane versatility class ability does help to alleviate that in emergencies. Daily Life: Magicians are much like wizards in their daily lives, living as hermits, academics, or adventurers as their inclination lies. Notables: Danillin the Impatient, bane of tyrants and criminals alike. Organizations: Magicians can be found in colleges, universities, temples, monasteries, libraries, and other places of learning and knowledge. They also may roam the wilderness alone and shun company. NPC Reactions: Most people cannot tell the difference between magicians and sorcerers or wizards until the difference is pointed out to them. Wizards may find magicians intriguing, or they may find their inclination to spontaneity annoying. Sorcerers and other spontaneous spellcasters look on the abilities of magicians with more than a little envy. Other classes do not differentiate between magicians and wizards, treating one like they treat the other. Magician Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (arcana) can research magicians to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Magicians in the Game Like wizards, a magician's party role is contingent on his selection of memorized spells. Since a magician at any one time knows less spells than a sorcerer, he must be especially careful in choosing his daily spells. Magicians are very versatile, and can be a summoner, controller, or blaster, though combining several roles may be a more difficult proposition. The Arcane Versatility class ability allows the magician a degree of freedom and can even be used to cast some utility spells, freeing spells memorized for more commonly useful spells. Depending on skill selection, a magician can even make an excellent party spokesman, as adept in social circles as he or she is in spellcasting. It is important for the magician to avoid direct combat unless very well prepared, as he or she is no hardier than any other arcane spellcaster. Adaptation: A possible variation would be to replace the use of a spellbook with an attendant spirit of some kind (such as in the Spirit Shaman of WOTC's Complete Divine). In that instance, the magician should not receive a familiar, instead replacing it with the spirit, which could be a elemental or genie (with no in game physical presence or combat ability). The magician could contact his attendant spirit to retrieve spells known for him each day. If this variant is used, the magican's spell list should be more restricted to compensate for ease of access (recommended schools include Abjuration, Conjuration, Divination, Evocation, and Illusion), to avoid an unholy fusion of cleric and sorcerer. In this case, the Arcane Versatility feature should be tied to the attendant spirit, and could even be randomized (DM's decision), depending on what spells the spirit can retrieve in such a short time. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class